deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grim vs Discord
Grim vs Discord is a Death Battle by Pure King of Rage. Description The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy vs My Little Pony: Two Anti-Heroic characters with insane reality-bending powers duel to the death. Would Grim's dark supernatural magic be enough to counter discord's chaos based powers? Let's find out. Intro Chaos and Order. Two things that keep the universe balance that if and when it breaks would destroy the fabric of existence and these two characters fit that description. * Grim the angel of Death and Billy and Mandy's best friend forever. * And Discord the Master of Chaos and Disharmony. I'm Pure King of Rage and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Grim Grim * Real name: The Grim Reaper * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * First appearance: "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" 2001 Feats: Lead guitarist and limbo champion The Grim Reaper is one of the most feared figure in mythology. Through time, it has been the most famous physical deception of death. Unless, of course, you're talking about this version. Now sit back and listen to his back story, and tell you that if he's anything like the real deal. Grim was born to father Earl and mother Miriam in the Underworld. Born and raised down there, Grim attended the Doomsday Junior High School. While there, he was often the target of bullying, namely to the Boogeyman himself. That is, until when it was time to elect a new Reaper, he showed them he was no pushover. Ironically enough, it was Boogey that caused this to happen. You know the old saying, what goes around comes around. Anyways, ever since, Grim has fulfilled his job as the reaper, which if you know anything about the Grim Reaper, you know what his job is. And he was good at it too, that is until he tried to take a hamster named Mr. Smuggles and the soul of his dimwitted owner, Billy. But things didn't go as planned and in a limbo contest, he lost and became best friends with Billy and his never smiling "friend". Since that day, he's been their best friend, but it's clear he doesn't enjoy it. Not that I blame him or anything. Skills: * Clever thinking You know, for a walking skeleton, he does seem like he outsmarts a lot of the enemies that he comes into contact with and The funny thing is, that, despite being nothing but bones, Grim does have a brain and more often then not uses his usual clever thinking to defeat whatever force they deal with. You might be asking hey Isn't Billy the reason for most of these? The answer is Yes. * Weapons: Scythe Being the Grim Reaper, it's obvious that this depiction of Grim still has the infamous weapon. But it does more than what it's normally meant to. Speaking of which,... Powers: * Can grow to giant size * Possess the living able to control his bones if separated * An expert pyromaniac * Another thing that separates Grim from the normal depiction of the Reaper is that he has far more supernatural abilities. Yeah, and a lot of them. One of the most famous ones is that he can put himself back together if he's broken to bits. Weaknesses: * Can be tricked into doing good deeds * Protective of Billy and Mandy * Seems not to care though deep inside he truly does Despite his clever mind, he can be tricked into different things, especially good deeds. and On top of that, he is protective of his human "friends", and it seems like he could care less. But, deep down, he does have a heart and does care about them. Which, given the two kids he's with and who he is, that can't be an easy thing for him. Regardless, he's one character I don't want knocking at my door anytime soon. Grim: You are unpleasant to be around. Discord The Land of Equestria, a Magical place full of ponies, unicorns, pegasuses, and any fantasy creature you can think of. A place where you could just feel happy. However there is one creature who is quite the opposite of it all, he's the spirit of chaos and disharmony and his name is Discord. Bio * Height: Possibly several feet tall * Weight: Unknown * Species: Draconequus * Age: Thousands of years * Was the predecessor of Princess Celestia as ruler of Equestria * Is ironically the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, despite his redemption Discord was once ruler of Equestria and its people, before being overthrown by Princess Celestia and turned to stone. But was then release several years later by three little ponies arguing near it. After being released equestria itself began sprial out of control as weird things started to happen, such as chocolate milk raining from the sky, clouds made out of cotton candy, etc. Discord began his reign to reconquer equestria by corrupting mane six against each other. Equestria would have been left in chaos forever, if not twilight haven't discovered the true meaning of friendship. Long story short Twilight reunited her friends and together they defeated Discord and turn him back into stone. Several episodes and one season later Princess Celestia revive him, you might be asking why the hell did she do that?! Well she did this because she wanted reform him. He was then reformed by the element of kindness Fluttershy and they became best friends through out the show's run. Anyway back to action part, now discord have an assortment of magical abilities and weapons. Abilities * Reality Warping * Size-Shifting * Shape-Shifting * Probability Alteration * Telekinesis * Hypnosis * Telepathy/possible Omniscience * Fourth Wall Awareness * Teleportation * Object Creation * Life Creation * Creation * Levitation * Flight * Replication * Animation * Appendage Generation * Anatomical Liberation * Object Possession * Transmogrification * Matter Ingestion * Portal Creation * Disease Generation * Blue Flame Generation * Color Alteration * Thought Projection * Reflective Teleportation * Enhanced Strength * Can take trees out of the ground * Enhanced Hearing * Can hear from far, far distances * Physics Manipulation * Weather Manipulation * Animal Manipulation * Ladyrinth Manipulation * Fruit Manipulation * Daytime Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Paradox Manipulation * Logic Manipulation * Nature Manipulation * Eagle Claw * Can cut through dimensions * Prehensile Tail * Cartoon Physics * Magic Imbalance Detection * Immortality * Is presumably just as old, if not older, than Celestia and Luna * Trickster * Old Prime He can manipulate the weather like the pegasuses can, travel through time, break the fourth wall like pinkie pie can, and basically any crazy thing you can think of. With these powers it had help him accomplish a lot of crazy feats. Feats Feats Edit * Rivals Lord Tirek in power * Turned Ponyville into the Chaos Capital of the World * Ruled Equestria for an unprecedented period of time before being defeated by the Princesses * Corrupted the Mane Six, excluding Twilight Sparkle, who would have left Ponyville (Which would have been left in chaos forever) had she not re-discovered the importance of friendship He ruled Equestria for long periods of time before being dethroned by the Princesses, Rivals Lord Tirek in power, and Turned ponyville into the Chaos capital of world, which would've been left in chaos if twilight haven't re-discovered friendship. While all this might seen impressive, he does have a lot of faults as well. Weaknesses * Has been turned to stone twice * Manipulated and betrayed by Lord Tirek * Tends to be very overconfident * Prior to his redemption, he secretly wanted a friend He overconfident with his abilities and tends to underestimate his opponents. He has been trick, manipulated and betrayed by Lord Tirek, which resulted in him getting his powers stolen by him, but don't worry he got them back. And last but not least it revealed that one of reasons he attacked ponyvile was because he simply wanted a Friend. Despite this Discord is quite the foe and master of chaos, and I don't think I would want to run into him anytime soon. Discord: You Should see the looks on your faces! Priceless! Intermission Alright all the combatants are set, It's time for me to end this debate once and for all. It's Time For a Death Battle! Death Battle (Location: Endsville Billy's House) "Hurry Grim it's about to start!" shouted Billy. Grim came out of the kitchen holding a bowl full of popcorn and sat next to Billy on the couch. "Alright what are we watching this time?" asked Grim. "We're about the best show ever! It's called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it's about a group of ponies who are friends and they saved the world with their magic powers!" explained Billy. "Great." Mumbled Grim. Billy then turns on the TV and the My Little Pony logo flash on to the screen. After the watching the whole episode, Billy suddenly gets an idea. Billy: "Hey Grim! I got an idea, I want to go visit the world of talking ponies!" Grim: "What?! No way that's completely idiotic and not to mention a waste of magic." Billy: "Come on! Please?!" "Sighs" "Fine!" shouted Grim as he then summons his scythe and opens up a portal to Equestria. Billy and Grim enters the portal and ends up in ponyville. "Grim! look at all the ponies! Let's ride one!" shouted Billy as he then jumps on a yellow pegasus aka Fluttershy and starts smacking her butt. "Giddey up horsey!" shouted Billy. "You"re hurting me!" shouted Fluttershy. Discord just happen to show up through teleportation just in time to see fluttershy getting her butt slapped by Billy and Grim. "Billy will you hurry up! These colorful horses are starting to hurt my eye sockets!" shouted Grim. "Help!" shouted Fluttershy. Discord glares at them and teleports over to them. "Enough! Stop hurting fluttershy or else!" shouted Discord. "But I just wanted to ride her first" said Billy. Discord ignored his excuse and shoots a beam towards Billy, but Grim blocks it with his scythe. Grim: Billy get out of here! I'll hold him off. (Grim opens a portal to endsvile) Billy: Okey dokey! Have Fun Grim! (He goes into the portal) Grim: You want a Fight?! Bring it! Discord summons a bunch of clouds to use them to struck grim with lightning, But Grim uses his scythe to absorb the lightning. Frustrated Discord then brings a bunch of trees to life and they all tackle grim, But Grim easily cuts through them. "Is that all you got Mon?!" asked Grim. Discord smirks "Oh I'm just warming up" he said as then teleports away. "Where did he go?" asked Grim. Grim soon got his answer when Discord teleports behind him and grabs his scythe. "My scythe!" shouted Grim. Discord grins evilly "Get a load of this!" shouted Discord as he then snaps his fingers and a bunch of zombies come out of it. Grim then fires a beam of energy from his hand and kills all the zombies. Grim then puts his fingers and his mouth and whistles, and his scythe came back to him. "What?!" said discord in shock. "No matter how many times my scythe gets stolen, I always get it back!" explained Grim. Grim then shoots a beam of energy from his scythe towards Discord, But Discord grabs it and absorbs it, he then use it to create a shock wave that sends grim hurling towards a mountain. Discord then summons a dragon and order it to attack grim. The Dragon shoots a wave of fire at grim, who barely dodges it. Grim then grabs his scythe and cuts the Dragon's tail off, the dragon howls in pain and it flew away scared. Discord was getting pissed, so he tears a hole in reality, showing a portal to the puppet dimension. "What is that?" asked Grim. "That is the puppet dimension, a place full of ravenous puppets. Well it was nice knowing you." said Discord as he then grabs grim and throws him into the portal. Grims lands on the ground and finds himself surrounded by puppets. "Hey there bony boy. Which part of your body would you like me to eat first?" ask one of them. Grim was not amused as he grabs his scythe and cuts all the puppets to pieces and opens a portal back to equestria, and goes in it. "You're Back?!" shouted Discord in shock. "Yep" replied Grim. Grim proceed to cut Discord's tail off using his scythe, causing him to scream in pain. "Arghh! Fool I can just regenerate it!" shouted Discord. Discord tries to grow back his tail, but it doesn't. "What's happening?!" asked Discord. "Whatever is cut off by my scythe, doesn't grow back!" Grim then laughs "Sucks to be you, man!" he said in between laughs. Discord growls in anger and summons an army of timber wolves, sends them hurling towards grim. The timber wolves all pile on top of grim, one them grabs his scythe. "Hey that's mine!" shouted Grim. Discord then snaps his fingers and a giant anvil appears on top of grim. "Goodbye Mr. Reaper!" said Discord as he then uses to crush grim along with the timber wolves. "Hahahahaha! phew well that was fun and at least Fluttershy's safe!" said Discord. Discord was about to leave when he heard an familiar voice. "I am the Grim Reaper!" shouted Grim "What?!" shouted a confused Discord as he turns around and sees Grim burst from under the anvil, growing to the size of a giant. "Prepare to be squash like a Bug!" shouted Grim as he raises his foot and proceeds to stomp Discord four times into the ground. Grim raises up his foot and sees Discord grinded into a pulp, he returns to normal size, and summons his scythe. "The Grim reaper does not like to be trick!" shouted Grim as he raises his scythe in the air and proceeds to cut Discord's head off, killing him instantly. "Phew glad that's over with" said Grim in relief. K.O! Aftermath The left screen shows Fluttershy sobbing over Discord's dead body, while the rest of the Mane six comforts her and Right screen shows Grim back in Endsvile watching TV with Billy. Results Oh my God! That was Awesome! Anyway while Discord was stronger, faster, and more clever than Grim, Grim triumps this by being smarter and having his scythe. In terms of speed while Grim can outrun flying demons, cerberus, react and block lasers and magical blasts, Discord's speed scales to Princess luna who flew to the moon from equestria in likely 5 minutes or more. Which puts him, princess celestia, and princess luna at Mach 3771 and that is like about 2,870,511 freakin miles per hour! Now that is pretty fast. In terms of Strength, While Grim's strength is on par with sperg, who can rip through an alien's life force armor through their underwear. Discord had effortlessy lifted a large tree from the ground and kick doctor hooves high and far into the air in the comics. So Discord had grim in strength also. Both were equal in terms of sheer power, durability, and immorality, which means nethier one of them could die. But Grim was only one of them to have a magical weapon capable of killing anything and whatever is cut off by grim's scythe, can't be repaired. And last but not least, Grim has experience in dealing with reality wrapers like Discord such as cthulu, nergal, and eris who is like a female Discord. So this chaos crazed demon is nothing new to Grim. Look like Grim De-Scythed it was Discord's End. The Winner is Grim. Polls Who Would Win? Grim Discord Did you argee with the results? Yes No Maybe Advantages and Disadvantages 'Grim-Winner' * +Smarter * +Scythe can kill anything * +Has experience in dealing with chaos based creatures * =Power * =Durability * =Immortality * -Weaker * -Slower 'Discord-Loser' * +Stronger * +Faster * =Power * =Durability * =Immortality * -Dumber * -Had no counter for Grim's scythe * -Never faced anyone like Grim before Next Time Next Time on Death Battle. * SpongeBob!!!! * You're Fired!!!! Squidward vs Benson. Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hasbro vs Cartoon Network' Themed Death Battles Category:Pure King of Rage Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017